paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (chapter 9)
Chapter 9 All of the members of the PAW Patrol were in the stands watching. This was rival vs rival matchup people were dying to see. “FIGHTTTTTTTT!” Sabina started the fight, throwing a mountain punch at Sabina. Katie remained stable, even though the crowd went “ooooh!” Katie came back and threw a thrust-kick at Sabina. Literally right after Katie kicked her she kicked Katie back. Katie fell, and as she saw Sabina coming trying to pin her down, she got up and flipped Sabina, but strangely Sabina landed right on her feet! The crowd started to roar loudly. “How…is…that even…possible?” Rocky stuttered from the stands. Sabina taunted Katie, but as Sabina was off guard, she kicked Sabina to the ground. “Go Katie!” Anais yelled from the stands, as she was holding Rye and Hubert. Now to finish. ''Katie thought. She jumped up as high as she could off of her hands, in mid-air did a 360, hopping once more on the mat with her hands, flipped over and kicked Sabina off of the mat and onto the floor underneath the mat. Katie was the champion. “And the winner of the tournament is Katie Forrester!!!” The announcer said. The crowd was as loud as they had been. “Yes! She won!” Ryder yelled from the crowd. “Yes!” Zuma said loudly. The judge held up Katie’s arm. Everyone was back at the lookout, where Zuma and Icee were battling for the Pup-Pup Boogie annual trophy. At the moment Zuma was winning, but Icee wasn’t far behind. “Yay, Go Icee!” Andrew chanted. “Go Zuma!” Rocky cheered. As it was time for tailspins, both did fantastic tailspins. After all of the points were tallied, Zuma had won. “Woo-hoo! I can’t lose!” He cheered. Icee gave him a high-hive-paw. After that Anais came out with a big cake, that had in red frosting, “Great job, Katie!” and “Pup-Pup Tournament” on it. “Dig in guys!” Anais said. The pups, as well as Rye and Hubert, did. As Chase was eating, he felt a piece of a dog treat in his mouth. “Hey, these have dog treats in them!” he blurted. Anais nodded at him with a big grin on her face. Meanwhile, Ryder and Katie stepped aside near the elevator. Ryder hadn’t told Katie his feelings before and now was the chance for him to. “Katie, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.” He muttered. “I like you a lot, Katie. Would you want to be my girlfriend?” Katie leaned and kissed Ryder on the cheek. “Of course I would.” Ryder blushed. Is was a great ending to a great day. Sabina was laying on a mattress in the lair where she had captured the PAW Patrol. She started to hear footsteps coming down the ladder. “Hello?” She said. Right then two ninjas appeared. One ninja said, “You’re under arrest, Sabina Alfonso, for kidnapping and hurting dogs!” “Huh?” Sabina said, but right then the ninjas grabbed ahold of her arms, walking up the ladder. “Let me go! You can’t do this!” She yelled. The ninjas took off their masks. Mr. Forrester was in one of them, and the other one was Jackie Chan. “Have fun in jail, buddy.” Jackie Chan put his mask back on. '''Well, this is thatkidfromwalmart63 saying thank you for those who have read and commented on Kung-fu Katie! This is the end of this 9- chapter story' Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63